


Intoxicated Feeling

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Behind Blue Eyes, Connor becomes a deviant later on, Connor has a gun, Connor is still the deviant hunter in this Fanfiction and not aware of his deviancy yet, Dark, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Emotions, Enemies, Eventual Romance, Eventually they will be lovers, F/M, Feelings, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Memories, Probably other tags to be added, She is a deviant, Slight Sad Presense, Some angst, Staring, Touching, White haired young woman, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lilith is a blue eyed, white haired deviant, who does what she wants. And a certain male android, a guy, the deviant hunter, has caught her eye. Her dark stare is one filled with interest, liking him.'In her heart there's a hole. There's a black mark on her soul. In her hands is my heart. Got a touch like a thorn. 'Cause the girl she's hiding horns. She got blood cold as ice. And a heart made of stone. But she keeps me alive. She's the beast in my bones. She gets everything she wants. When she gets me alone. Like it's nothin'. She got two little horns. And they get me a little bit. She's the fire in the sin. And I burn breathin' her in. Now it's love suicide. And I sell my soul for the high. Truth be told I don't mind. 'Cause her hell's my paradise.'[Connor x Female Oc Fanfiction] ♡





	Intoxicated Feeling

It's raining out, during that night. It is very dark, which Lilith likes.

 

She is standing in the road. It looked like no one was out tonight, it's just her.

 

Lilith hummed softly, to herself.

 

That rain falls down Lilith's long, white hair and her pale, white skin. Her blue eyes shining like the moonlight that she's under.

 

Lilith is wearing a black crop top with a dark gray, unzipped jacket over it and black shorts. She is also barefoot.

 

She just stayed there, quietly. She was silently staring at the moon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

That night had a coldness to it.

 

Connor walked out of a bar, looking for Hank wasn't easy.

 

After awhile, he stopped walking, when he notices something. A young woman?

 

He had noticed her now, staying where he was.

 

Connor slightly stares at her.

 

Her presence was dark, silent yet it was also strangely warm and calming. He thinks that is a bit weird, but ignored this feeling.

 

'Who is she? She's beautiful.’ he thought to himself, for a second.

 

Then, he shaked his head, as he snapped out of his thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lilith slowly turned her head, she notices him. She looked at him. She stared at the guy, in a quiet way.

 

He is an android with brown hair and eyes, also white skin.

 

She smiled at the guy, now walking past him.

 

Lilith stays for another second, knowing that he's still looking at her.

 

After that, she walked away again, leaving.

 

She left somewhere else. She disappeared into the darkness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a very short chapter xD Sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer, hopefully xDD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ♡


End file.
